


The Librarian

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just a little GD fluff, enjoy! :=)





	The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little GD fluff, enjoy! :=)

******

Gathering another book atop the already-growing pile in her arms, Alex grunted as she dropped the pile atop the counter, the librarian behind said counter merely raising an eyebrow at Alex in such a way that it gave the impression she thought that Alex was wasting her valuable time. She looked almost like the stereotypical image of a repressed librarian, dressed in a plain and sensible skirt and blouse and with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Ms...Danvers, is it?" the librarian said, as she absently adjusted her black-rimmed glasses, a lock of long dark hair escaping from the bun atop her head, revealing a tantalizing streak of white amid the dark hair as she scanned Alex's books and then swiped her student ID, frowning as the computer let out a rather annoying _chirp_.

"Your card's been demagnetized," she stated, her expression never changing "give me a second," turning, she went into the back, emerging a few seconds later "I need you to confirm your ID number" she stated.

Sighing, Alex rounded the counter and followed the other woman into the back room. The back room was small and cramped, most of the space taken up by an old computer and an equally-old photocopier, and Alex was suddenly in very close proximity to the other woman, suddenly noting how tall she was, not to mention how mesmerizing her bright grey-green eyes were.

Giving said computer a hard slap, the librarian silently gestured to the keyboard, and Alex typed in her ID number one-handed. Obediently chirping, the computer rattled as it processed the request.

"So...," Alex began in an attempt to fill the awkward silence "you enjoy books?"

"Yes," came the stiff answer as they both watched the loading bar _slowly_ inch its way across the screen "you seem to like lesbian erotica" the librarian noted, her tone noncommittal.

"Why? You got a problem with that?" Alex challenged.

That seemed to earn a response of sorts, as the other woman quickly looked away, a faint blush tainting her cheeks in the dim light.

 _Finally_ , the computer chirped. Nodding, the librarian swiped Alex's ID card through a scanner, nodding in silent satisfaction before she handed the card back.

"Thanks," Alex nodded as she turned to leave, before pausing in the doorway "you know, I write lesbian erotica too," she said. She shrugged as she held out a card with the web address on it "maybe you'd like to check it out?" she suggested.

Again, the woman's face didn't change even as she took the card, but as Alex turned to leave she thought she saw a smile...

******

About a week later, Alex checked out some text books from the campus library, finding the sane librarian behind the desk.

"No erotica this time, Ms. Danvers?" she asked as she calmly scanned the books

"Afraid not" Alex shrugged.

"I read some of your own...contributions" the other woman said suddenly.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked "what'd you think?"

A slight blush colored the librarian's features as she coughed.

"They were very...imaginative," she admitted. She adjusted her glasses again " _very_ imaginative" she added quietly as she finished scanning Alex's books, Alex swiping her ID.

Turning to leave, she frowned as she spotted a slip of paper sticking out of one of the books. Pulling it out, she grinned at what she found.

Call me

It read, followed by a phone number.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she hid her smirk as she met the librarian's eye, the other woman _winking_ at her...

**Author's Note:**

> I might flush this one out into a longer, more detailed story at some point, we'll see. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
